


no sweeter innocence

by darkbee



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Stephane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Deniss, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Possessive Sex, but just the canon one, very slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbee/pseuds/darkbee
Summary: stephane and deniss unwind together.[set just after pyeongchang 2018, back at champéry.]





	no sweeter innocence

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello welcome to a place of filthy, filthy sin and self indulgence. as you may or may not know, this account is a second account, and will likely never be linked back to my main account. anyways! onto the fun stuff. 
> 
> a friend and i recently fell in love with denisteph (stephane/deniss) and this... happened. it's a whole lot of self indulgent sweetness, basically. do expect to see more denisteph from me, as well as some (possible) medgitova (evgenia/alina) or other ships in the future. this is likely to be a smut/pwp-heavy account, so if you're interested in reading some of my other work, come talk to me [on twitter (@darkbee_)](https://twitter.com/darkbee_) and i'll see about linking you to my main account(s). 
> 
> edit 11.19.18: i’ve been notified that the ship name is indeed steniss and i’m gonna go ahead and say that that’s an ugly ass name so i’m keeping denisteph fight me
> 
> enjoy!

Stephane runs his hands down his omega’s tummy. It’s lost its usual flat lines and hard muscle, now just tender and slightly swollen with come. _His_ come. His omega’s eyes flutter as he comes down from his orgasm. They’re still locked together, and Stephane can feel his omega clenching at his knot.

“ _Steph_ ,” Deniss moans softly, “I- I can _feel_ you inside.”

“Yeah? You can feel my come in your little cunt, full and swollen and _beautiful._ ”

Deniss’ eyes roll back at that and Stephane sees him shiver, goosebumps rising on his chest and arms.

“You’re going to carry my pups like a good omega, aren’t you?” Stephane punctuates his words with a roll of his hips, and Deniss gasps. He’s so pretty like this, all sweaty and undone, skin sticking to the sheets and hair falling into his eyes. A pink flush runs up his chest and into his cheeks, where tear tracks are drying on his face. Good tears, Stephane knows. He lets his hand drift down to Deniss’ half-hard cock, tracing a fingertip around the head and watching Deniss writhe under him.

“Sensitive?” Stephane teases, stroking Deniss back to full hardness as Deniss whimpers, twisting to try and get away.  “Remind me how many times you’ve already come.”

Deniss hesitates, probably struggling to remember through the haze of pain-pleasure. Stephane rubs his thumb over the tip of Deniss’ cock, making him cry out. He throbs in Stephane’s hand, hot and red.

“ _Ah,_ th-three?”

It had been three. The first was just a reprieve after a solid week of denial before the Olympics. They’d discovered through trial and error that it actually made Deniss focus better if he was somewhat horny and eager to please Stephane. Stephane didn’t think Deniss even went soft after that first one. The second left him cuddly and soft and floppy, and the third was unintentional, sparked by Stephane driving his knot in, mouth locked on Deniss’ throat.

This, though, a fourth immediately after the others, is uncharted territory. Stephane knows it’s possible, thanks to long drunk discussions with Johnny (nothing more, he always reassures Deniss) and Evgeni, but he doesn’t know if Deniss knows. For God’s sake, he’s only nineteen, and from what Stephane’s gathered, he’s the first alpha Deniss has ever been with.

“Good boy,” Stephane murmurs, watching Deniss’ face carefully. He scoops up some of the come from the puddle on Deniss’ stomach, using it to ease the friction between his hand and Deniss’ sensitive dick. “My good boy.”

Deniss clenches weakly around him at the praise, his eyes half-shut and head lolling to the side. His lips are bitten red and parted, quick breaths giving away just how overwhelmed he is right now. Stephane likes the look on him.

“I think you can do one more for me, then we’ll stop. You’ve done so well tonight, my love.” Stephane uses his free hand to pat gently over Deniss’ heaving chest, feeling Deniss’ heart thudding quick under his palm. He can tell Deniss is getting more and more worked up, little strangled sounds coming from the back of his throat.

“Come on, my boy, you have one more. Just one.” Stephane rubs circles into Deniss’ hip, a stark contrast to his other hand twisting and flicking the way he knows will get Deniss off the fastest. He watches Deniss’ face, taking in the way his omega has fresh tears pooling in his eyes. It’s so fucking beautiful and Stephane can’t help but roll his hips a little, relishing the tug on his knot.

Deniss cries out when Stephane nails his prostate and then he’s coming, shaking and crying, a tumble of _please, Alpha,_ and _Steph_ falling from his lips.

Stephane strokes him gently through his high, marveling at how little come dribbles out. It shouldn’t be a surprise, given that it’s his fourth time in one round, but Stephane finds it fascinating, nonetheless.

Deniss whimpers softly, reaching for Stephane, and Stephane lowers himself to his elbows, resting his forehead against Deniss’.

“You did so good, ma princesse,” Stephane murmurs, dropping a kiss on Deniss’ nose.

Deniss wrinkles his nose at the pet name, but Stephane sees the little pleased smile he has on.

“My love, mon cher, ma princesse, my boy, my darling,” Stephane repeats on a loop, pleased with the way Deniss blushes pink and tries to hide his face in his hands. “Don’t do that, mon cher, let me see your pretty face.”

Deniss blinks up at him, eyes wide and still glassy, but they’re focused on his face.

“I’m so proud of you, cheri, so so proud of you. Such a good boy. My good boy. Mine.” He punctuates his words with a nip at Deniss’ throat over the spot a mating bite would go, and Deniss gasps. Stephane works a little bruise into the skin, admiring how _right_ it looks, dark and stark against Deniss’ skin, showing the world that Deniss belongs to _him_ , and him only.

“Imagine skating at the Olympics with my bite,” Stephane say, breath ghosting over Deniss’ lips. “Skating in front of the whole world, and they would all know that you belong to _me_ , love.”

“Would be a weird neckline, though, to show that off,” Deniss whispers, ever the optimist. He smiles just a little, teasing and soft.

Stephane snorts.  “You’ve seen what Hanyu wears for galas, we could work something out.”

“Don’t talk about Hanyu to me,” Deniss rolls his eyes. “What a dramatic boy with his feathers and all.”

Stephane raises an eyebrow, poking Deniss in the side. “You say that as if you didn’t ask if you could wear yellow pants with a purple shirt next season, love.”

Deniss pouts and pushes jokingly at Stephane’s chest. “Leave me alone, Mr. Blue and Orange Vivaldi Zebra. Did you know I saw some people calling it ‘chaotic gay’ online?”

“Oh? I haven’t seen that. They’re right on at least half of it, though. Do you think I qualify for chaotic?” Stephane knows, vaguely, of the meme alignment charts his skaters have shown him from time to time, but he’s never been sure of what each descriptor really entitles.

Deniss thinks for a moment before he shrugs. “I think that costume does. You as a person, though, probably not.”

“Fair enough.” Stephane moves his hips a little, noting with a little bit of disappointment that his knot’s almost deflated enough to slip out. His arms and core are getting achy from holding himself up, but his alpha brain wants to lock his seed in as long as possible to get the best chance at knocking his omega up. He knows that can’t happen, because they’ve been careful to keep Deniss on a regiment of suppressants and birth control to regulate his hormones for skating, but the primal instinct is still to keep himself locked in Deniss as long as possible. They have time tonight. It’s a break day tomorrow, and Deniss will be sore anyways, so Stephane just rolls his hips lazily. Deniss sighs contentedly underneath him. He looks soft and relaxed and all fucked out, and Stephane smiles.

“What’s so funny?” Deniss asks, smiling back at him.

“Nothing.”

“C’mon, Steph.”

“You’re just very pretty like this,” Stephane finally concedes, barely louder than a whisper. He watches Deniss blush and scrunch his face up.  

“Stooooop, I’m not,” he protests, but there’s no heat behind it.

“Yes you are, princesse.” Stephane drops a sweet, chaste kiss on Deniss’ lips before he pushes himself back and slips out of Deniss. He sits back on his heels, using his fingers to catch the leaking come and pushing it back in. Deniss moans softly, sensitive rim twitching at the intrusion.

“Steph, please, I’m already going to be sore in the morning.”

“Shhh, cheri, just making sure you don’t lose any of it.” Once Stephane is satisfied, he makes a quick trip to the bathroom to grab a warm washcloth. Deniss’ eyes are closed when Stephane gets back, but a small smile tugs at the corner of his lips when he hears the footsteps by the bed.

Stephane cleans him up as much as he can with just the washcloth, tossing it somewhere back towards the bathroom door and hoping it lands on the tile and not the hardwood, but it really doesn’t matter than much at this point. He’ll get it in the morning. Right now, he just wants to be curled around his Deniss, nuzzling into the nape of his neck and imagining the day his boy’s scent will carry a thread of his own. When he’s settled, he says as much to Deniss, who whispers something unintelligible and presses himself back closer to Stephane’s chest.

“Sleep dreams, darling,” Stephane murmurs into Deniss’ hair, pressing a kiss to the back of his head. He pulls the duvet up and wraps a possessive arm low over Deniss’ abdomen, where he thinks he can feel the very slight softness from earlier.

“Night,” Deniss mumbles, tipping his head blindly back for a kiss. Stephane presses one as close to Deniss’ lips as he can reach, mainly catching the corner of his mouth and some of his cheek.

“Bonne nuit, je t’aime.” Stephane settles back onto the pillow, nosing into Deniss’ hair again, closing his eyes and breathing deep.

“Je t’aime aussi.”

 

 

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this and would read more from me! i'm kind of testing the waters of this fandom and seeing what content i can write that people will read :P 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
